dawnpickglitterglenfandomcom-20200214-history
Khenal
Khenal is a very green (In color) alicorn in Glitterglen. He is a very accomplished mental mage and has fought daemons on multiple occasions, though he has not always been victorious. His friends have started manifesting the Elements of Harmony, including his wife, Friesden, who has manifested Kindness. Background He was born to two earth ponies, though the Government soon took him from them when they discovered he was an alicorn. He was able to hide his wings for several years, and the down-to-Earth upbringing they gave him has helped to keep him focused in his current life. Life away from them, and in the hooves of Princess Hugwax and her Regime, was one of luxury; bordering on worship. Alicorns are revered, sometimes called god-kin, and Khenal was raised by a group that treated him almost like a deity. He became arrogant, and was eventually placed in charge of an Asylum of possessed ponies to try to find a way to remove the daemons. He grew cocky, and they eventually escaped, murdering two dozen guards and releasing at least that many daemons and their hosts into the world. He contemplated suicide after this, but eventually decided to re-dedicate his life to their memory, hoping that he may someday be able to do something to even begin to atone for his grave mistake. He sealed his memories of the Asylum, using his considerable talents and a self-reinforcing spell of his own design, fearing either daemons or Hugwax' minions gaining the knowledge he had about daemons and mental magic. Princess Hugwax sent him to Glitterglen shortly after, having no use for somepony who had basically lobotomized themselves of any interesting information. In the Fort Khenal started out trying all sorts of jobs, taking severl in-game years to finally find the military. He was not the best soldier, but was able to learn from Starkey, the Military commander of Glitterglen. He was eventually promoted to Captain of the Fortress Guard, and soon was tasked with finding a murderer. His investigation eventually led him to Friesden, who was the murderer. Through a long series of events, it was revealed that it was not her fault that he was murdered, she was daemon possessed. Khenal eventually resigned from the Fortress Guard, needing to deal with a daemon that was trying to possess him as well. He eventually was able to overcome it with the help of his friends, and rejoined the guard, though not as Captain. Eventually, though, he was promoted to Captain again, though this time of the Ducal Guard, and charged with the safety of Lady Charity and her family. He recently earned a title for himself for slaying the foes of Glitterglen, and any invader would do well to fear the Taciturn Sorcerer. He married Friesden, his Only Light, and is doing his best to balance loving her and their foals with his duty to Glitterglen, along with his need for redemption for what happened in the Asylum. Friends/Family/Etc Khenal is friends with Lady Charity (Duchess of Glitterglen and Bearer of Generosity), Commander Starkey (Leader of the GLitterglen militia and Bearer of Honesty), Captain Otik (Captain of the Skyguard and New Bearer of Loyalty), and Kris (daughter of Falcata, who Bore Loyalty before Otik, and Bearer of Laughter). He is hopelessly in love with Friesden, his Only Light and Bearer of Kindness. He was friends with Psycho Carrot and Falcata, former bearers of Loyalty before their deaths. He has three foals so far with his wife: Celestia, Luna and Terrus. The first two are named for the godesses and are alicorn fillies. Terrus, however, is a dark prince; the Diomedian equivalent of an alicorn. Terrus is a reincarnation of Schmoe, a daemon who possessed Friesden and went through a lot of trouble to have a 2nd chance for a real life. Khenal suspects this is the case, and hopes his only son can overcome his previous life. Category:Characters Category:Glitterglen Characters